Black Knights Team Training
Yasuki and Raido were looking out over all the Teammates of the BK and Yasuki said "This is a team training exercise. We're all gonna learn eachother's strengths, weaknesses, Kekkai Genkai. Each team will face one of my Clone's and one of Raido's Clones. Any Questions?" Were doing this so you guys can get a sense of each others abilities, strengths, weakness, tactics. the whole 9 yards.. and the plan is simple defeat a clone of me and Yasuki here... we cant have you guys going into the field blind.. thats just not proper etiquette as a team Raido X said as he kicked back placing his hands in his pocket... Pay attention to detail.. its always the little things in a fight that can decide a battle.. ON yasuki's mark we will start Raido X said creating his famous twins techniques as 2 twins of Raido entered besides where he stood. Yasuki then created a few of his own clones that stood beside Raido's and said "I think we're waiting on a few more people and then we'll be ready to start, But for the ones that're ready, we'll start Unfinished Business Shizu walked up the hill to Yasuki and Raido and asked him a question "Raido, I need to ask you about a couple things" Ki & Tayoshi Ki made his way to the battlefield ready to train with the Bk. Tayoshi then appeared and approched Ki. "So you're my partner huh. This could work out. Anyways, Tayoshi's the name and yours?" asked Tayoshi as he was sharpning his arrows. "I'm Ki from Ocagakure". "Uh-huh. So what abilities you got." asked Tayoshi. All Ki felt like doing was showing and lifted his hand up and eminated Black Lightning from his hand. "Black Lightning huh." said Tayoshi as he created a fire ball. "Anything else I should know about?" he asked. "Pretty good swordsman, anythign i should know bout you?" Ki asked. "Powerful archer, Pretty good close combat user and quite skilled in ninjutsu." said Tayoshi. "Now, how are we going to beat those clones." he asked. "you got any ideas? i say we just take them on head first" ki said as he coated his body in Black Lighting Release Armor. "Let's do it our own ways first, then formulate a plan of action." said Tayoshi as he launched two fire arrows at the Yasuki & Raido clones and an astonishing speed. Kohana Uzumaki & Kioto Kioto pulled out some arrows and was sharpening them on a rock. Kohana was ready it had been awhil;e he taken on Raido.. not to mention his new abilities.. but since it was just a clone she knew she could beat that and build chemistry with her teammate.. who use arrows.. which could be used effectively Kioto walked up to Kohana and said "Hi i'm Kioto, Pleasure to meet ya!" Kohana is my name. nice to meet you partner.... you ready for this little game they got us doing here.. taking on clones.. Kohana said as he looked at Kiotos arrow and thought of ways of how here crystals could be used.."Oh ya i'm ready, if you dont mind me asking what kind of techniques do you use?" Kioto asked looking at Kohana I use the Crystal Release.. and Medical Nintaijutsu.. a few other moves.. Kohana said explaining herself.. I see that you use a bow.. anything else you go tup your sleeve. Each arrow has a tag on it with a different chakra nature, and if i could your crystal release i could manipulate it into an arrow and probably come up with collobaration technique" Kioto said pullin out a pen and paper writing down his ideas. That might work.. however against our 2 opponents.. im no sure.. I dont know much about Yasuki.. but if Raido calls him his rival.. he must be quick and powerful.. Im hoping you know a way to bring him down.. I know everything about Raido.. the best way to take him down is with Medical Ninjutsu.. here a crystal so you canhavea crystal release arrow.... I hope your ready for this Kohana remarked as she watched the Raido and Yasuki clone hit the ground. Kioto took the Crystal from Kohana and said "THanks, Yasuki is a Jinchurriki with steam release" then he formed a Tiger seal and one target icon appeared on both Raido X and Yasuki, then Kioto launched 2 Wind release arrows at both the clones. Raido summoned his Reapers Edges and created an Ethereal Blade of fire which extended and destoryed the Arrow aimed for him.. he then Fired off a Massive wall of heat to hit both targets at once... Kohana jumped into action and used Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall to protect them both...You gotta get me a chance to get in close to Raido.. and use my medical attacks on him.. at a distance we will never beat him... how do you take down Yasuki. Kohana said yelling over at Kioto Yasuki got in close behind the Crystal wall and used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder on both Kioto and Kohana. Kioto used an earth release arrow to counter the lightning technique and then said to Kohana "He's a Jinchuriiki, and a steam release user, plus he's mastered the 8 gates so in close and far away he's an admirable opponent" then fired an arrow that when it made contact a sticky/hardening foam exploded from the tip entrapping yasuki then said "we have a few minutes to buy us some time on Raido now" Kohana Returned her attention to Raido who made a massive leap over her crystal wall and he landed catching Kohana with a sweepign kick that looked like a break dance.. as he lifted up connecting with Kohana's face... however she managed to block as he hands lit up showing she was using her Chakra Scalpel Raido wield both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.. and he can switch between the two immediately... knowing him he never uses the sharingan right away... so if were going to beat him it has to be now.. once that activates it will take both of us.. and we can afford that because of Yasuki.. Kohana said getting up as she was devising a plan Yasuki then dispersed himself and covered the field in steam. Now I cant see shit Kohana said.. as she began to look around,.., btu she could easily flip this script.. Steam could be easily pushed aside by her wind Release using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough using it in the last direction she saw.. both Raido and Yasuki in Kioto then shot a few arrows that were targeting Raido and Yasuki. Amerashi & Okami Amerashi walked onto the field waiting for his BK partner straightening up his scroll on his back. Okami simply walked up his and began to do pushups randomly. Amerashi just stared at his teammate. The name is Okami he stood back up towering over Amerashi.. IM booted suited and ready to be executed Okamis roared over emotionnal as always as Okami stuck his massive hand out to shake. Amerashi reached out with an equally strong grip shaking Okami's hand. This is going to be a wonderful Team Okami said as he looked over at the Yasuki and Raido.. we can take them easily. "iDK man even if their clones their gonna be pretty strong" Amerashi said. As Yasuki said those words both a Raido X and Yasuki Clone charged in on Amerashi and Okami They wanna bring it in close do they..Okami girnned finally people who wanna fight like a man Okami said as he charged in at both Yasuki and Raido. Yasuki did a side flip and slammed a Rasengan in the gut of Okami Okami used his Jet Boost Jump to push back against the force of the rasengan to prevent more damage.. but when he looked up he was it by Raido's Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist an explosive punch the hit right where the rasengan was at.. to send him crashing backwards.. into to the ground... Then Orochimaru caught Okami's fall then shot a few thousand poison needles at Raido and Yasuki. Raido X saw the path of the needled and resorted to using his own similar attack. as he used Needle Hell Mountain as he drew a white line thru the air and punched it as large white needles openned and tore throughn the sky leaving trails in the air as it collided with the other needles.. doing heavy damage to the ground where it didnt. Okami then leaped from his mess and used Storm Release: Laser Circus creating a blast of laser at Yasuki who he hopped was not paying attention Yasuki then turned around and used Fire Release: Fire Shield Technique to protect himself from the lasers and then used Steam Release: Superheated Bullet on Okami Amerashi provided back-up to Okami by Orochimaru send his extended snake arm to bite and poison Raido. Instead of biting Raido's arm it instead bit his Reapers Edge which summoned on his arm to protect him from the bite.. as he used that blade to sever the snakes head Hayato Shin & Yuraga Uchiha Many bats fly to the area and form a little cloud of bats in an area, then when the cloud disperses and the bats leave all thats left is Yuraga standing in that spot. Hayato Shin enters the area with a smile on his face he looks at all his new teammates and then at his partner who looks familiar. Yuraga looks at him and says "Not the heart guy again havent i gotten enough of you". "I thought I killed you!!", Hayato exclaims. "No you just underestimated me and my skills, dont tell me your my partner because if you are you better keep those hearts to yourself" Yuraga Said. "I'm going to cry... ughhh!!! Fine, we're just going to have to train. Please do know.... THIS ISN'T A DEATH MATCH. We just need to train to work together... Right?"... Hayato pauses... "Right, Raido-kun??" Yuraga faces Raido and Yasuki and puts his hand on the hilt of his blade. As Hayato asked the question Yasuki Body Flickered in front of him and slammed a Rasengan in Hayato's chest. Right as he was hit in the chest, Hayato's body litterally explodes, which would send Yasuki flying back (considering the fact that Yasuki ran straight on for the Heart Clone Technique of Hayato). As he flies back, Hayato runs at high speeds (Chakra Enhanced Speed) towards Yasuki, sending a Sky-Rocketing Punch at the upcomming body. This Hayato is also a clone, with the Chakra Masking Technique used on it. Raido dashes past the two and made a b-line for Yurage as he left a path of dust behiond him quickly closing the gap as Raido perfored a series of sweep kicks that targeted Yuraga's legs, center, and head. happening so fast leaving Yuraga to attempt to defend two areas of his body at once Yuraga had used Shuriken Replacement and switched places in a puff of smoke with shuriken forming the shape of his body, and as Raido came in the Shuriken then went flying in a flurry after Raido. At this time he sent his bats over to Hayato and Yasuki, and had them use Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion. Using his Reapers Edge Abilities he summoned forth a Large Gunbai.. to protect himself from the hail of weapons that was just left in Yuraga's spot.. he then turned around swinging the gunbai with great force at Yurage created a huge torrent of wind As the great force came at Yuraga, he jumped into it and the great wind blew him away but thankfully Yuraga is a Wind Release Master. He rode the massive wind and used his Chakra combined with Wind Release: Pressure Blast to turn that wind into his own and is able to control it and doubling its power, he changed its direction with him still riding it into the sky, and again used Wind Release: Pressure Blast increasing the power of the Torrent, then he made it go crashing down with incredible speed down on Raido, which was 3 times as powerful as it was when Raido created it. As it came down it hit so hard that it made a crater in the ground. Hayato's clone is hit by the shuriken, thus, it explodes. Suddently, Hayato goes plummetting to the ground (coming from the forrest) at such high speeds, that his image seems like it is that of a blur. His impact not only causes debris to arrise throughout the atmosphere, but also causes a shockwave, upbringing some of the earth. Suddently, he'd clear the dust with a swipe of his claw. His body is glowing pink and is in a distinct cat-like form. He smirks. Yuraga lands next to Hayato, with his blade in hand. He looks over at his partner "We need to work together, we cant just go solo on this" he said. "I dont want to use my sharingan in this fight, so we are gonna have to fight without it ok" he said. Hayato replies, "Use it. We're going against two very, very powerful opponents. That Raido guy's chakra levels are sky-high powerful....". "But you have to remember their just clone so i think their only fighting at half strength if even that" Yuraga said as he started to focus wind chakra into his blade. "I always go at my opponents at full strength.... sometimes.." says Hayato. Yasuki body flickered behind hayato and Yuraga and slammed a Rasengan in their backs. Yuraga used Kami issanni and moved at a speed faster then Yasuki's Rasengan and slammed himself into Hayato, to move both of them out of the way at Incredible speed. At the same time while both of them are impacted by the momentum of the incredible speed, Yuraga used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on Yasuki while he was still preoccupied with his engaged Rasengan. Rogen Toriyama & Kaiteiru Rogen was talking to Yasuki and Raido before he headed over for training. Kaiteiru arrived for training however he didnt find his partner,he said "what a drag..i came here to find nothing that awaited me? ". Rogen then jumped down from the massive hill that Yasuki and Raido were on and approched Kaiteiru. Looking at Rogen Kaiteiru said "so you're Rogen right?". Yes sir! in the flesh! and your Kaiteiru, i'm assuming?" Rogen said looking at hes partner. "sir? well dont get that formal so lets get going show me what you've got" said Kaiteiru. I think we're waiting on the rest of the team aren't we?" Rogen asked looking around at the others. "Yeah right" said Kaiteiru. As Yasuki said those words both a Raido X and Yasuki Clone charged in on Kaiteiru and Rogen, Kaiteiru expressed his disgust by saying "what a drag!". Yasuki stopped in his tracks and used Lightling Release Zap Cannon aiming right for kaiteiru Seeing Rogen focus on Yasuki he used Yin-Yang Release: Array Of The Six Moons creating 7 Huge Moon Rings one Red and 6 blue.. the red appeared around Rogen which would stop him from moving. and slow his other bodily functions.. and the other 6 rings would smash into him as they were imbued with the other nature transformtaion.. as they streaked toward Rogen at great Speed. Kaiteiru easily dodged the lightning attack and used Chain slashing Yasuki instanteously then aiming for Raido. Raido with nothing short of the blink of the eye used his Reapers Edge to catch the chain and extend the blade as it grew to unseen lengths to interrupt Kaiteriu's linear path. "tsk you're a mess,i have no interest in you" said Kaiteiru as he turned away from Raido and attack Yasuki instead with Wind Release: Pressure Blast. The clone not even daring to acknowledge or look at Kaiteiru.. the extended blade instead heading toward the trapped Rogen who was his intended target.. behind his teammate as Raido just used the blade to get remove Kaiteriu from his line of sight as he dashed in looking to pierce Rogen in the stomach while Yasuki dealt with the other one. Kaiteiru gave a look at Yasuki and without saying a word used Direct Line: Hurricane Wave on him. Yasuki Body Flickered above Kaiteiru with his Eight Gates Rasengan and brought it on top of Kaiteiru Rogen flew up out of the way. Kaiteiru casted Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness on Yasuki,enveloping him in the dome and absorbing his chakra. Shizukesa Hyuuga & Kurokishi Shinto Shizu sat on a tree limb using his Byakugan to analyze for himself all the members of the BK. "Hey so you my teamate?" said Kurokishi looking at Shizukesa from the other tree. Shizu with a blank stare looked at his teammate and said "Yes. It's about time you got here" as he jumped down ready to take on the clones. Setsuna Hatake & Genju Sarutobi Genju looked around the members trying to remember who his partner was...... Setsuna Hatake rolled in and heard the news.. CLones of Yasuki and Raido.. I dont need clones.. I prefer the real thing he said Egging on Yasuki and Raido. Genju looked at Setsuna and said "ya that would be interesting" IM sure we could handle both.. it'll be tough.. but the plan would be top isolate them.. I know Yasuki well we can use that to our advantage.. but he is a jinchuriki.. we need to watch for that .... Raido we will have to gang up on.. his moves and abiltities always change and I've heard he even has the Rinnegan... SO who do prefer to deal with first the jinchuiki or the dojutsu.. Setsuna asked looking at Genju. "Either one would be good but first sir, how do you know Mr. Yasuki" genju asked looking at the elderly gentleman.As Yasuki said those words both a Raido X and Yasuki Clone charged in on Genju and Setsuna. He's my nephew.. the son of my brother kakashi.. We can cover that later for now we have to access the clones charging in.. Setsuna said as he ran to collide with both Raido and Yasuki to give Genju an opening to attack in their blind side Genju then used Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder and sent the fire balls to back up setsuna Raido X grinned as he used Yin-Yang Release:Terrestrial Pressure causing Setsuna and Genju to float in the air helplessly the jutsu as well as it went away under the change of gravity. setting up Yasuki to attack them both. Yasuki jumped up towards both Setsuna and Genju and used a double Rasengan hittng both Genju and setsuna in the gut sending them flying towards the ground. Setsuna used this chance to try and used to Lightning Clone Technique trapping yasuki.... and Setsuna went in for the critical blow he was kicked by Raido.. who managed to get into his blind side... which sent him sliding backwards...... Damn it.. wait... Setsuna said as he realized something Raido isnt using the sharingan... even his clones dont take me serious Kura Nara & Masago Masago came to the meeting place, "I am teamed up with Kura Nara eh ?, Nara those people are the shadow benders, I must be careful". Kura appeared out of Masago's Shadow and said "Hi i'm Kura" "Hello its Masago" the young sand girl grinned. "You ready for our match mam?" Kura replied."Match ? I thought we were training ?" Masago grinned. "Well ya i mean our match against the clones" Kura said "What clones ?" Masago questioned. As Yasuki said those words both a Raido X and Yasuki Clone charged in on Kura and Masago. "Okay" Masago said as she used Gold Dust Wave to crush the clones. Both clones disappeared and Yasuki appeared above Masago and used Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Masago immediately uses Gold Dust Wall to create a wall of Gold Dust above her head to negate the water attack. Raido X who also jumped over the Gold Dust Wave used Yasuki previous attack and get behind both opponents Fire Release: Severing Earth Flameshooting a massive Fireball from his mouth that exploded on the ground creating a Intense Wave of raging flames to engulf both opponents Using the Gold Dust as a platform, Masago and Kura rised to the air and Masago asks Kura to make his move. "sorry bout that" Kura said as he used Shadow Imitation Technique to trap both Raido and Yasuki. Using the lack of mobility created by Kura's shadows. Masago immediately used Sand Binding Prison to trap the clones. Yasuki dispersed freeing himself from the prison. "How ..." Masago wondered as she pushed Kura down and went higher up with her sand. Nice moves However the Nara clans techniques stop my movements.. not my thoughts .. Raido said as activated his Sharingan and used Kamui to phase through the dissapearing from the view.. giving him the new element of surprise. Nōsei & Sorahime Nakano "Seems like a fair enough objective," Nōsei thinks to himself from the edge of the group, carefully glancing over his newly found cohorts, "Hopefully concentrating this many powerful individuals isn't going to be a problem." After several minutes of everyone splitting up into their respective pairs the silver-haired swordsman notices that his partner is nowhere to been seen. "Remaining out of sight is standard for a shinobi, but isn't this a little much," Nōsei murmurs, while considering bypassing the focus of the objective and challenging both clones at once. As the teams began to form, Sorahime walked slowly waked into the field and looked around at the gathering of ninja "it looks like they have gathered some interesting people here" she though to herself, after looking around for a few moments. She began walking around seeing the other already teamed up, she then noticed as silver-haired man standing in the distance. She slowly walked up to him "Sorry I'm late. I am Sorahime Nakano." she said with a warming tone. Adjusting his attention to the approaching woman Nōsei nodded his head in recognition as she introduces herself. "So...it seems we've been paired up, Sorahime," the swordsman responds calmly, "My name's Nōsei, it's nice to meet you." After looking over the pair of clones for a moment Nōsei addresses his partner once again. "I trust you have a handle on our objective, though since they're clones going all out from the start probably isn't going to yield the results we're after," he explains in a roundabout manner, encouraging his partner hold back until they can synchronize their fighting styles. "I understand what is going on here" Sorahime replied as she looking at the two clone that appeared. "That is understandable, going all out at the start wouldn't wield anything. Also synching our battle styles is required to fight as a team" she stated as she looked at the two clones. Chikayo Nakano & Takeru Higashiyama Chikayo stood in the distance looking at the gathering of ninja around her. After moments of looking around she noticed her mother appear amoungst the group ''"I wasn't expecting her, but I'm not surprised" she thought to herself as she contiuned to look around. Takeru walked towards the woman that he was to be paired with for training. It had been a while since he was involved with anything of this magnitude and he was prepared to deliver his finest efforts. "You're my training partner, yes?" the former elder asked, crossing his arms. Clones of Raido and Yasuki both landed as they prepared to take off in a linear fashion Hanaba Kihane & Hachiro Senju War After the day of training, the next day Yasuki recieved a letter from the allied villages saying "Your group is encouraged to join the war, you, yasuki, will decide where you put members of your team. I hope to see you on the battle field. I will leave Tsuki no Ai to you" and with that Yasuki said "Ok we're gonna divide up our teams into the divisions of the war, pay special attention to the coins cause you will be summoned when it's time to take on Tsuki no ai" * Ki & Tayoshi- Suprise attack division * Kohana Uzumaki & Kioto- Division 2 * Amerashi & Okami- Division 2 * Hayato Shin & Yuraga Uchiha- Division 1 * Rogen Toriyama & Kaiteiru- Division 4 * Shizukesa Hyuuga & Kurokishi Shinto- Division 1 * Setsuna Hatake & Genju Sarutobi- Division 1 * Kura Nara & Masago-HQ * Nōsei & Sorahime Nakano- 3rd division * Chikayo Nakano & Takeru Higashiyama- Division 4 * Hanaba Kihane & Hachiro SenjuDivision 3 * Yasuki & Raido X- HQ